


одной крови

by virvoyt



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvoyt/pseuds/virvoyt
Summary: пустыня, пыль и разбитые в кровь костяшки у окровавленного рта.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 5





	одной крови

На детской площадке нет ничего кроме пыли и песка, цепь едва слышно поскрипывает, тонкий отзвук прямо по сплетению нервных окончаний, все превращается в песок и пыль, если провести слишком много времени где-то на окраинах Вегаса. Все вымирает. Твоё настоящее и прошлое переплелось под выжигающим, полуденным солнцем. В приходе. В водочном бэд-трипе. Время превращается в замкнутый отсчёт граммов песка из одной половины часов в другую, день трансформируется в вечер, затем в чернильную, удушливую ночь, Тео чувствует микроскопическое движение песчинок в слоях эпидермиса, они трутся неровными гранями между суставов, стираются изнутри в неправильные, объемные многогранники, чтобы раствориться до конца. Все внутри тебя обращается в пыль, мысли подернуты серой дымкой с вкраплениями масляно-флуоресцентных пятен. Возможно спиртное давно превратило твои внутренности в пыль и склизкое переплетение органов и остеофитов. Небо безмерное, просторное, звёзды мигают отдалёнными огоньками среди бесконечного пространства, о котором так любил рассуждать Энди, и Тео чувствует: отголоски боли, накатывающие волнами, и чужой, пристальный взгляд, убаюкивающий стук крови в барабанных перепонках и медленную, тягучую боль из костяшки, раз через раз, пока Тео не выныривает из транса.

Привычное насилие.  
Замкнутый круг.  
(ни жеста в сознательной заботе)  
(синяки никогда не сходят)  
(почему это произошло на этот раз?)  
Скрип качелей и безжизненный ветер, недостаток кислорода и смазанная реальность по краям восприятия. Тёмный взгляд Бориса.

У него скула расцвечивается закатно-ярким, с оттенками красного, воспаленного. Как же наверное больно его коснуться, Тео не хочет проверять, но движения плохо координируются с мыслями, пальцы легко скользят по коже. Борис качает едва заметно головой, будто в замедленной съемке.

Борис принимает твой удар, как само собой разумеющееся, и это должно быть страшно, но Тео не чувствует ничего, леденящая апатия среди мертвенной духоты пустыни, Борис стерпел бы что угодно, если это от тебя, кристально-чистым осознанием расцвечивается по туманности сознания. И ты? Синяки под рёбрами звёздной россыпью от тычков, медный привкус на языке, ранка на нижней губе. Где-то теряются границы в дружбе и насилии, и в том, о чем Тео боится даже заговорить.

Борису не страшно.

Он не отстраняется, лишь улыбается криво, и ты не можешь анализировать, все это будет стерто потом, и сквозь туманное, наркотическое марево пробивается — пальцы на подрагивающих пальцах на рассеченном, болезненном кровоподтеке (Борис даже не морщится, когда ты нажимаешь чуть сильнее), тихое, чуть хриплое, Поттер, и расширенные, всепоглощающе-чёрные дыры зрачков. Лучше бы они поглотили тебя целиком, не оставив ни частицы в пространстве, стёрли из существования и чужих воспоминаний, будто никогда и не было. Бесконечность космоса не может вместить все твои горе и ненависть, ревность и выворачивающее чувство опустошающей привязанности.

Его пальцы в крови Бориса, что расцветает уродливыми пятнами цветочного гниения в полумгле, Тео думает, что оттереть их не помогут и растворы хлора и отбеливателя. Отметки, которые ты унесёшь с собой, этими же подушечками по бесценному полотну. Тео мутит от цветастой переливчатости картинки в изменённом сознании.

Борис преодолевает расстояние между ними сам. Его прикосновение — ладонь, мягко кожей к коже, слишком много психотропных, водки и наркоты, розовый прямоугольник под языком, прыжки огоньков под веками двоящейся фантасмагорией. Улыбка Бориса, его пальцы, ключицы в разрезе слишком большой футболки и сумрак лака на ногтях. Органы чувств обострены до предела.

Он ловит ладонь Тео, касание обжигающим отдаётся, ещё немного, и верхний слой эпидермиса сойдёт послеожоговым. Ощущений слишком много, нереальность происходящего выстукивает неровный ритм по вискам, мысли двоятся, как видения перед глазами, где есть — Борис, который касается губами разбитых костяшек, легко, невесомо, но по позвоночнику проходится метафорическим, электрическим разрядом, до мурашек и резкого, задыхающегося вдоха сквозь сжатые зубы. Легкие на мгновение атрофируются, нервная система барахлит. Борис прижимает его ладонь плотнее, слишком странно, слишком непривычно, ломкая осторожность до сведённых мышц и тремора, опьянение не делает вещи лучше. Борис проходится языком по губам, пробуя кровь на вкус, Тео не может отвести взгляд от темного отпечатка на нижней губе, от тонкой улыбки, его ведёт, мысли заходятся испуганными птицами (серо-коричневыми, не прикованными цепями к кормушкам), и есть — больное, уродливое осознание собственной неправильности. Неправильности всего происходящего, где Борис в совершенной нежности и любви целует твои разбитые пальцы, касаясь разошедшихся краев и средоточия боли. Пачкает рот в крови, едва касаясь кромкой зубов, и невозможно отвести взгляд и невозможно будет забыть. 

Искреннее любых слов. 

Борис улыбается безумно и довольно, но продолжает держать за руку, нежно и чисто, и Тео сжимает в пальцах край чужой футболки. Галлюцинация и абсурд, которые следует вычеркнуть из себя. Не вспоминать и не анализировать. Горло будто полнится песком, царапающим мягкие стенки режущими гранями до гноящихся язв. Жесты сбиваются в опьянении, и единственное, на чем получается сосредоточиться — лицо Бориса и акварельные тени, острые скулы и бледно-лунная кожа. Тео говорит:  
— Борис. Хватит.  
Собственный голос кажется чужим, ощущения кажутся чужими, будто все происходит с кем-то другим, но отзывается внутри тебя с удвоенной силой. Тео сглатывает через силу, Тео отпускает ткань. Пальцы Бориса соскальзывают, он делает короткий шаг назад и смеётся тихо. Есть едва уловимое, вмазанное:  
— Поттер, ты чего?  
Тео хочет спросить, зачем ты это сделал.  
Тео хочет спросить, было ли в этом что-то больше.  
Он слишком сильно боится узнать ответ. Среди пыли и пустыни, и недосказанности ты не хочешь знать, потому что во взгляде Бориса читается что-то честное и больное, и ты знаешь, что это часовая бомба до неизбежной катастрофы, после которой ничто не будет, как прежде. Тебе до безумия страшно пересчитывать выдохи и вдохи, грудную клетку сжимает тисками. Тео откашливается и делает пару неловких, неуверенных шагов к дороге. Он говорит:  
— Ничего. Пойдём домой.  
Борис убирает волосы с лица и кивает.  
Как всегда. Будто ничего не произошло.   
Ничего не произошло.  
Борис говорит, акцент чуть резче, чем ты привык.  
— Хорошо. Пойдём домой.

Об этом они тоже не говорят.


End file.
